1. Field
The following description relates to methods and apparatuses for generating images.
2. Description of the Related Art
A diagnostic image of an object may be obtained by using gamma rays emitted from radioactive isotopes injected into the object, or may be obtained by emitting radioactive rays, such as X-rays, to the object and measuring an amount of the radioactive rays absorbed by the object. However, noise may be present in the diagnostic image due to a motion of the object while the diagnostic image of the object is obtained.